quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E3M5: The Guardians
The Guardians is the fifth and final level of Descent into Horror. The storyline implied that a sequel would be created by Gregory A. MacMartin, meaning it was intentionally left on a cliffhanger. Gregory A. MacMartin was unhappy with the results of this level, feeling that the level lacked a proper challenge. Still, Gregory A. MacMartin was proud of the appearance of the rotting bridge leading from the starting room to the Pit. This level is extremely small, consisting of one large room with a Secret side room. This level brings back the Vore. Originally, this level was supposed to feature a Boss fight against Chthon. However, Gregory A. MacMartin realized that it would be impossible to kill Chthon as the Electric Terminals are made from a special script that is embedded into E1M7: The House of Chthon. Story You stumble upon what appears to be an entrance to some kind of temple. Whatever it is, you think to yourself grimly, it only means that you'll be going deeper into this accursed place. You have your biggest fight yet on your hands, as there are those guys in armor and ugly-looking spiders that throw spiked metal balls guarding the entrance to this temple. After the battle you find a dark pit that acts as an entrance to this place. As you jump into the darkness, you realize that your descent into horror has only just begun... Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward down the corridor, then continue up the wooden ramp. * Go to your left or right to evade a hole in the ramp, then continue to the top. * Kill the 5 Death Knights on the platform to the left and the 2 Vores on the platform to the right. * Turn left to look up the ramp once more, then continue up a stone ramp. * Proceed forward to drop into a hole and exit the level. Walkthrough Head forward down the corridor, then continue up the large wooden ramp. About halfway up the ramp, go to your left or right to avoid falling through a large hole into the Water below, then continue up the ramp to reach the top. Kill the 2 Vores on the platform to the right and the 5 Death Knights on the platform to the left. Killing the 7 Enemies removes the Panel blocking the Pit. Proceed forward to drop into the Water below, then continue straight ahead to collect the 4 Nails beside the wall. Turn around, then head to the opposite wall to collect 3 Shells. Turn right, then swim in a circle while killing the 7 Rotfish, ending at your starting orientation. Swim forward to reach the far wall, then turn right and climb up the staircase to return to the wooden ramp. Turn right, then head up the ramp once more . Continue forward up a stone ramp, you are now on a platform overlooking the Pit. Turn right and head to the far side of the platform, then turn left. Cross the platform to collect the three 25 Health on the opposite side. Continue forward down a ramp on the back side of the platform. Head to the far wall to reach an Elevator that will lower into a pool of Water, swim to the middle of the pool and turn around to go through a doorway. Climb out of the Water onto a platform, then turn right and go through a Teleporter ''(#1). Return to the platform overlooking the 'Pit, then drop into the hole to your left to collect a '''Green Armor. Turn left, then head to the far wall. Ccollect the 3 Nails, Nailgun, and Ring of Shadows. Turn around, then cross to the opposite side of the room while ignoring the Pit. Ignore the Elevator just past the Pit as it leads to the platform above, instead continuing to the far wall. Collect the 3 Shells, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, and Ring of Shadows. Turn around once more, then proceed forward and drop into the Pit to exit the level. Secrets Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, parallel with poles of ramp, front * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, middle, back * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, Pit side, front * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, Pit side, back * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, between middle and opposite side, back * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, between middle and Pit side, back * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, opposite side, front * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, between middle and opposite side, front * Right platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, middle, front * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, opposite side * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, between middle and opposite side * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, middle * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, between middle and Pit side * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, Pit side * Left platform overlooking ramp from Single Player start, Pit side * Pit room, Green Armor side * Pit room, Elevator side * Single Player start * Bottom of wooden ramp, beside right torch from Single Player start * Bottom of wooden ramp, beside left torch from Single Player start __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels